Lies, Greed, Misery
by Supernova95
Summary: After Ra's kicked Red Robin out that window, when Dick asked Tim how did he know Dick would save him, Tim's answer is a complete lie. The last thing he expected was Dick to catch him.- Batman-headcannons, Tumblr


**I'm sorry, I blame this completely on Christopher Yost, Marcus To (Red Robin 12) **_*squeals like the fangirl I am at the perfection of their run_*** and this headcannon from Batman-Headcannons on Tumblr:**

_After Ra's kicked Red Robin out that window, when Dick asked Tim how did he know Dick would save him, Tim's answer is a complete lie. The last thing he expected was Dick to catch him._

**Some of the lines in here are taken from Red Robin 12, they are not mine, I am simply using them as a tool.**

**I'm not actually sure about how this one turned out... Feedback would be lovely :)**

p.s. the title is from a song by Linkin Park that is also not mine

* * *

"Well done **Detective**" all Tim knew was pain. The pain of a boot smashing into the deep, fresh, gash in his chest. The pain of being smashed though double glazed windows. The pain of having the breath sucked out of his lungs as he fell story after story. The pain of knowing that he never convinced them, the pain that they thought he was crazy, the pain of not saying goodbye.

The pain of dying.

But what did it matter? Tim had a plan for everything... Almost.

Tim planned taking down the League, Tim planned getting close to Ra's, close enough to strike when it was time. Tim planned on using his friends to protect his allies, protect everyone that Bruce cared about. Tim planned on being the distraction for Ra's and he mapped out how much Tim Lucius would need to file the papers and prepared his fight accordingly.

Not to win, but to stall.

It had worked, but that's where he stopped planning, because what would happen after stalling a fight with Ra's al Gaul? He would die, simple, easy, hopefully quick and painless, but it was fact.

He had destroyed the League of Shadows from the inside out, and thwarted their master's attempt at revenge, what more was there for him? It's not like they were going to let him simply walk out of there unharmed alive were they?

But he had done it. Tim had saved the people **he** loved, saved everything **he** worked so hard to build.

Without compromise.

No one was going to get hurt this time, no kids in cars, no boomerangs though chests, no deaths on his part because he was sloppy.

No he thought of all the variables, everything that could go wrong.

He was one step ahead this time.

And Tim thinks that **he** would be proud, that he had sorted out his own mess and taking the responsibility for it, no compromises, no one else gets hurt.

And he would never say anything, and he won't, not even when he gets back... Because he will get back Tim has the proof ready to transmit to Dick tomorrow when... But Bruce would be proud of him, about **that** Tim is sure.

Really not a bad day. Wonder if smashing into the pavement hurts?

* * *

"He's waking up"

"Aaah" the conversation passes straight over his head, he is vaguely aware of the other people in the room, no **cave**, the hand on his shoulder "Alfred" he's vaguely aware that he's smiling, because; what is he doing here? He planned everything, the distraction, the saving, the stalling, the dying. Why isn't he dead?

"Tim... Welcome home" Dick... Dick was here, he should have gotten Tim's e-mail by now, detailing everything. Detailing his search, his spat with Ra's and how Bruce was alive and lost in time... And why was everyone standing around him like some sort of vigil, they should be searching for a way to get Bruce back.

"How'd you know? How did you know I'd be there to save you?" He didn't. He didn't plan on it, didn't expect it, because why should he?

Dick replaced him, didn't believe him, thought he'd snapped. Why should he think that Dick would go out of his way to save him, when really he was here more out of their convenience, than their want or need. Why should he even for one moment to think that someone who didn't love him, didn't trust him, someone who would replace him with a murderer, with someone who tried to murder _him_, would be there to save him?

He didn't, he had expected to die one way or another and had entered that room knowing that fully well.

But trying to explain that to **Dick** would raise more questions than it's worth.

So he simply smiles and-

"You're my brother Dick. You'll always be there for me"

-Lies.


End file.
